The League of Extraordinary Pokemon
by Galantron
Summary: 2 attacks are engineered by a man known only as The Fantom. In USA, one attack is blamed on Ba'athist Iraqis. In Ba'athist Iraq, the other attack is blamed on the Americans. Now, Mewtwo is called in to lead a team of 5 other Pokemon to challenge The Phantom and prevent war in the Middle East. Fate will ultimately decide whether they'll succeed in their mission or fail.
1. Prologue

1999.  
The superpower of the Soviet Union is collapsed and the Cold War and all of its fears, ended since 1989, is over.  
But a new threat to the world has emerged, the nations of the Middle East and the Arab League share an uneasy peace with the rest of the world.  
For 100 years, wars have been fought with the same weapons-  
Automatic rifles, tanks, artillery, and planes.  
But the old 20th century is soon to end.  
A new age, the 21st century dawns...


	2. Mounting Tensions

Washington, D.C., April 1999

A typical night in the capital city, when around 11:00 pm, a thunderous, rumbling noise alerted the police officers on duty that night in the Lanier Heights area of the city near Columbia Heights. When they got to the corner of 16th St. NW and Harvard St. NW, they first saw half a dozen street dogs running past them, as if they were frightened by something. Soon after, the police officers then saw a large, ominous, tank-like vehicle covered in thick sheets of metal like a WW1 German tank, emerge from the shadows, into the moonlight. The police officers were mystified as to what exactly this vehicle was. The tank then turned onto 16th St. NW heading southward. The other officers ran out of its way, while only one officer bravely stood his ground, trying to stop the vehicle, only to end up being crushed under its treads. The other officers chased after this tank, but felt helpless as they were unable to stop the mystery vehicle, as it trudged on its way to the Meridian International Center on Belmont St. NW. The tank-like vehicle then smashed through the building, until it reached the building's vault. As the police officer cautiously came towards the vehicle, they saw a cannon-like device emerge and place itself in front of the vault door. One of the officers got close enough to a hatch on the vehicle's left side, to see an vision slit open, and he saw the eyes of a person on the other side of the hatch.

The police officer then shouted as the vision slit on the vehicle's hatch closed, "There's men inside!"

Then the cannon on the vehicle fired and blasted down the door of the vault. Soon after that, the hatch opened, and a man dress in a Ba'athist Iraqi military outfit stepped out, followed by 7 others dressed like Ba'athist Iraqi soldiers.

The lead man then said to the 7 other men in Iraqi, "Round them up."

Then a man dressed in black robes and armor plating, carrying a cane with a silver skull on top, with a long beard and long black hair, wearing a metallic mask.

The masked man then said to the 8 men in Iraqi, "Leave one alive to tell the tale. Kill the rest."

With that said, one police officer was pushed next to the remains of the door and spared, while the other officers were placed against a wall and mowed down by four of the men with their machine guns.

The masked man accompanied by four other men began looking for something, leaving behind the valuables.

One of the men said in Iraqi, "Such treasures."

The masked man then said Iraqi as he opened a drawer and found what he was looking for, a series of papers showing building blueprints from Leonardo da Vinci's time, "Treasures. Yes. Some worth more than others." 

Baghdad, May 1999

After the incident in Washington, D.C., tensions began mounting between Bill Clinton's USA and Saddam Hussein's Ba'athist Iraq. But the events that occurred in Washington, D.C. would not be the first. In the late spring heat of midday in the Ba'athist Iraqi capital city of Baghdad, in a building on its suburbs, another event was happening. A group of men dressed in US Army outfits were storming the building and kidnapping the Ba'athist Iraqi scientists.

One of the men said in English, "Bring the scientists with us. Kill any who resist."

It turned out that the men were accompanied by the same masked man who was involved in the events of Washington, D.C. during the previous month.

The masked man then asked one of the men in English, "Do we have him?"

The man replied, "Gabir Rahim at your service, sir."

The scientist asked out of fear in Iraqi, "What do you want?"

The masked man replied in English, "The world, Dr. Rahim. I want the world."

Then one of the men threw a bazooka-like device over to the masked man.

The scientist then screamed in Iraqi, "Are you crazy?! This placed is filled with stockpiled napalm and gasoline!"

The masked man replied as he placed the device on his shoulder to aim it, "Really? That's so frightening."

After he knew that the men, along with the kidnapped scientists, were out of the building, the masked man then fired the device. A small rocket came out of the barrel attached to a wire. Then when the masked man moved the barrel down slightly, the rocket responded by moving downward towards the barrels of napalm and gasoline which then exploded. As the explosions continued on, the masked man simply left the device on the ground and joined back up with his group, as building quickly became ablaze.


	3. A Dance in Kenya

Nairobi, June 1999

It was a hot midsummer's day in the city of Nairobi in Kenya. A man dressed in a black suit was driving around the streets of the city in a black 1998 Toyota Camry V40. The man then parked his car in front of a pub, exited the car, closed and locked the door, and then entered into the building.

The man then came over to a waiter and asked, "Where's Mewtwo?"

The waiter replied, pointing to a table with four chairs placed around it, two of which had a man and a being with a long tail, "Over there, at the back."

The man in black then walked over to the table and asked the being with the long purple tail, "Do I have the pleasure of addressing, Mewtwo?"

The being responded with a strong tone in his voice, "Yes, you do sir. Indeed you do."

The man in black then said with a sense of doubt, "You're not what I expected."

The being replied, "And I presume you're another traveller, gutted in your head to sample the Serengeti, and while you're at it hunt down old Mewtwo, and have him tell you his adventures."

The man in black started, "Well-."

The being then said, "Well, just fill a seat, sir. Perhaps I shall regale you with how I came into exsistence. Or, I could relate the-."

The man in black then said, "It is not your past that interests me."

The being was at a loss for words as the man in black continued, "My name is Sanderson Reed. I am a representative of the United States government. America needs you."

Then another long tailed being spoke up at those words, "But the question is, do I need America?"

The first being, revealed to be just a 6 foot 7 inch man in a Mewtwo suit, then said, "Perhaps I should toddle off, should I Mewtwo?."

The real Mewtwo then said to him, "Yes, of course Michael, you toddle off now."

The tall man then said as he left his chair, "Toddling."

Mewtwo then said to Sanderson Reed, "Michael is useful for keeping the storyseekers at bay. I'm Mewtwo."

Sanderson then said, "The United States and its allies are in peril."

Mewtwo replied, "You're probably too young to know that the United States and its allies are always in some kind of peril."

Sanderson responded, "We need you to lead a team of unique Pokemon like yourself to combat this threat."

Mewtwo replied, "Regale me."

Sanderson continued, "There is great unrest. Countries in the Middle East and of NATO set at each others throats, baying for blood. It's a powder keg. The trouble of which I speak could set a match to the whole thing. War."

Mewtwo then asked, "With whom exactly?"

Sanderson responded, "A war on terror."

Mewtwo then said, "That notion makes you sweat."

Sanderson replied, "Heavens man. Doesn't it you?"

Mewtwo then responded to Sanderson's words with the statement, "This is Africa, dear boy. Sweating is what the humans do."

Sanderson then asked with exclamation, "Where is your sense of patriotism?"

Mewtwo then stood up and raised a glass in the air as he said, "In God we trust."

Other men joined in with his words.

Mewtwo then said to Sanderson, "That's about as patriotic as it gets around here, for these humans."

Sanderson then said, "But you're Mewtwo. Stories of your origins and subsequent exploits have thrilled young boys around the world."

Mewtwo then said strongly, "That I know, and Michael has done a grand job reminding me. But, with each past exploit, I've lost friends, both humans and Pokemon, and much more. I'm not the Pokemon I once was."

Then four men dressed in brown trenchcoats and wearing brown fedoras entered into the building and approached Michael, who was in the Mewtwo suit. When he told them them that he was Mewtwo, one of them brandished an Berreta M9 pistol and shot him in the chest. The real Mewtwo then reacted by sending a dark colored ball of psychic energy at the man who shot Michael, severing the vertebrae in his neck.

Mewtwo then angrily shouted to the three remaining men, "Wrong Mewtwo!"

One of the men then shouted to the others as they brandished their pistols and began shooting, "That's him!"

Mewtwo then used his barrier move to shield himself and Sanderson from the bullets as they rushed to hide behind the bar counter while the three men ran over to the other side of the room.

Sanderson then exclaimed, "They're indestructible!"

Mewtwo then pointed out, "No. Just armor plated."

As Mewtwo prepared to hurl another dark ball at the men, they then came out of hiding, brandishing AK-47 assault rifles. Mewtwo then duck back behind the counter as the men started shooting at him.

Mewtwo, surprised by this, then said to one of the pub patrons, "Assault rifles! Who in God's name has assault rifles?!"

The man he was next to then said to Mewtwo, "Dashed unsporting. Probably Russian."

As two of the three men prepared to fire their AK-47s, the man who was next to Mewtwo then fired an elephant gun at them, but instead hit a pillar in between them. One of the two then fired a retaliatory shot at the man who managed to duck down before he was hit. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to send one of the gun-toting men straight into a pillar and falling to the floor. One man whose AK-47 had a stovepipe jam then tried to advance towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo overpowered him, as he hurled dark balls at him, as though they were fists. Mewtwo then lifted up a small table and then smashed the man's head through it and put the table around his arms. The man behind the counter then alerted Mewtwo to the second man who then grabbed Mewtwo by the waist and tried to throw him to the floor. But Mewtwo's own 269 pound weight prevented the man from toppling him to the floor, and instead Mewtwo physically knocked the man against a pillar. The man got up and tries to hit Mewtwo with a chair leg. Mewtwo responded by throwing him down with his psychic powers. But when the man got up to try and get Mewtwo again, Mewtwo then restorted to a more hands-on fighting, as he picked up a whisky bottle and smashed it against the man's head knocking him out.

Mewtwo then said as he threw the neck of the bottle away, "Wicked waste."

The man behind the counter then alerted Mewtwo to the third man who proceeded to hurl knives at him, which he dodged and Mewtwo then knocked out the knife thrower. Mewtwo then noticed an AK-47 laying on the floor, as well as the man braking free from the table he had rammed him into earlier. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to lift up another table and pinned it against that man with the legs of the table facing towards the man to prevent him from picking up the gun. Mewtwo then used the table to thrust the man against a rhino horn mounted on the wall, practically impaling him.

Mewtwo then said as his powers relaxed, "Rule Britannia."

Mewtwo then asked, "Wasn't there another man?"

The waiter then informed Mewtwo to a man running away from the building outside.

Mewtwo said as he and Sanderson headed outside, "Our friend might have some information."

Mewtwo and Sanderson were soon in front of the building.

Sanderson then said, "He's so far away. Yes, thought he was."

Mewtwo simply said, "Too far for you to do anything, but not for me."

Mewtwo then hurled a dark ball at the running man, which hit him in the back, sending the man down to the ground.

Two Kenyan men then picked the man up and dragged him along as Mewtwo and Sanderson walked over to them.

Sanderson then asked, "Did you mean to just wound him?"

Mewtwo replied, "Obviously."

The two Kenyan men then threw the wounded man down to the sidewalk. The man then reached for a cyanide pill.

Mewtwo then shouted, "Stop him! I need information!"

But his words came too late as the man had swallowed the cyanide pill and collapsed on his back, dead.

Mewtwo then said, "Bloody poison."

Sanderson then said to Mewtwo, "You may have no love for America. But I know you love Africa. A war between the USA and Iraq will spread to their allies."

Just then, the pub that Mewtwo and Sanderson were in a few minutes ago, exploded in a ball of flame, signaling that a bomb had gone off. As everyone else ran over to the burning ruins of the pub, Mewtwo and Sanderson stood by the man's body and looked on at the flaming sight.

Sanderson then said, "It appears the war has arrived."

Mewtwo then said as he looked on at the flaming pub, "Very well, Reed. I'm in."

Sanderson then said, "Excellent. Pack for a summer in America's capital city."

Mewtwo and Sanderson then entered into Sanderson's car and rushed to the airport in Nairobi to head over to Washington, D.C. in the United States.


	4. The Team's First Test

Washington, D.C., July 1999

It was an unusally rainy day for July in the capital city of the United States. Mewtwo was in a black Toyota Sienna. He was being driven to the Eisenhower Executive Office Building to meet the person who organized the team. The Sienna was soon in front of the entrance to the building. Sanderson Reed, with an umbrella over his head, then walked over to the car and opened the door to let Mewtwo out.

Sanderson then said, "You made good time getting here."

Mewtwo replied, "Not as good as the Phileas Fogg. Around the world in 80 days."

Sanderson then led Mewtwo inside the building. As they entered the building, Sanderson closed his umbrella, shook it dry, and then they continued on. Sanderson led Mewtwo to a flight of stairs that descended to the sub-basement levels of the building.

Mewtwo asked, as they continued downwards, "Where are we going? Australia?"

After a few minutes, they soon got to the entreance to a downstairs room.

Sanderson then said, as he opened the doors, "And here we are, sir."

After Mewtwo entered into a dimly lit room, which looked like a library, Sanderson closed the doors behind Mewtwo. Mewtwo then heard a tapping noise, like something being tapped against a wooden table.

Mewtwo then said wearily, "I don't like theatrics."

Then, an unseen man said from the shadows, "After Africa's velts, Washington's weather isn't helping your mood, I see."

Mewtwo then said, "Identify yourself."

The man then said, as he turned on more of the lights, "I'm known by many names, Mewtwo. My underlings call me Sir. My superiors call me M."

Mewtwo then said, "M."

M then replied, "Just M. I must say the delight is mine, meeting so, notable a recruit, to this newest generation of the League of Extraordinary Pokemon."

Mewtwo then asked, "League of what?"

M replied, "There have been other times, when a danger upon the world, required the services of, singular individuals."

Mewtwo said, "Oh very curious."

M said, as another Pokemon entered into the room, this one, 3 foot 11 inches tall with blue and black colored fur, with a cream colored chest, tall ears, a spike on each of his two paws which would be comparable to hands, "This museum is full of the curious. Mewtwo, Lucario."

Lucario then said, "I know of Mewtwo."

Mewtwo responded, "And I know of you, Lucario. Rumor has it that you're a pirate."

Lucario replied, "I'd prefer a less provocative title."

Mewtwo said, "I'm sure you would."

M then said, "Pokemon, please. The Middle East is turning into a boiling kettle pot. Every attack, marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry. They've discovered these attacks are all the work of one man, who calls himself The Fantom."

Mewtwo said, "Very operatic. And what's in it for him?"

M replied, "Profit. Those machines are his creations. The work of scientists he hold imprisoned. And his attacks have every nation clamoring for the very weapons that assail them."

Mewtwo then said, "Then it's a race for arms."

Lucario added, "And millions will perish."

M then said, "There's one last chance to avert war. The leaders of the Middle East and the USA and her allies are to meet secretly in Venice."

Mewtwo said, "And you believe that this Fantom, will attack that conference."

M replied, "If he can find it. We need a team to get to Venice and stop him. This team will consist of 6 members. You'll have 4 days."

Mewtwo said, "4 days to get to Venice. That's impossible."

Lucario then said, "Let me worry about that."

Mewtwo, impressed, then said, "Well now. Extraordinary Pokemon indeed."

M said, "One of them is late. Latios. The chemist."

Then, an unseen voice asked, "Oh, chemist, eh? Do we get to blow something up then?"

Mewtwo then said, "My psychic powers must be degrading in their ability to detect other presences."

The voice said, at the same time that some papers were plopped down on the table in front of Mewtwo, "No. Your powers are fine."

Mewtwo, surprised by this, then said, "No games, M."

M then said, "Some time ago, a talented, albeit misguided, man of science, discovered the artificial means to become invisible."

Mewtwo then asked, "Yes, I recall the tale, but didn't he die?"

The voice then explained, "Well, he did, but his inspiration from nature didn't. You see, I am that inspiration, and here I levitate for all to see."

Mewtwo then asked, "Is this some parlor game?"

The voice then said with persistence, "Believe it."

Then Mewtwo felt a sensation, as if someone was pushing on his right shoulder. He reacted by trying to wave his hand at the unseen force. Mewtwo saw one of the lamps move, as if of their own accord.

The voice then said, "Easy now, Mewtwo. I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions. And I must say, it's quite refreshing."

Just after those words, a form soon revealed itself. It was 1 foot 4 inches long with pinkish-white fur with a long tail and looked somewhat similar to Mewtwo, but in most respects, was physically different.

The form was revealed to be the source of the voice, as it said, "Allow me to introduce myself. Mew, your predecessor, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo was quite surprised.

Mew then continued on, "Now, that man thought trying to copy my invisibility, would be a boom to his work. Well as you can imagine, it was his undoing. Once a human is invisible, it's bloody hard for him or her to turn back."

M said, "We finally caught Mew."

Mew then said, "And they'll provide humans who have been turned invisible with an antidode. Well that's if I'm a good boy."

Mewtwo then asked, "And are you a good boy?"

Mew replied, "Well I guess you'll find out. Won't you?"

Then another Pokemon entered into the room, this one 4 feet 7 inches long was red and white with a blue triangle on its chest. It floated above the ground like Mew.

The Pokemon then asked in a female voice, "I'm a late?"

M then said, "A woman's prerogative, Latias."

Mewtwo then said, "Please tell me this is Latios's sister, with a sick note."

Latias then said to Mewtwo, "Sick would be a mild understatement. My brother's been dead for the past year."

M then said, "Pokemon, this is Latias. Latias's prior acquiantance with a reluctant League member may prove useful."

Mewtwo then said, "I'm waiting to be impressed."

M said, "The fate of the world is at stake. There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, Pokemon."

Mew then said, "Kicking us out already? A moment ago, it was cherry and giggles."

The four Pokemon then left the room and headed upstairs to the entrance of the Eisenhower Executive Office Building. The four of them were greeted by the sight of Lucario's transport, which to the other three looked rather strange. Light blue in color and looked as if it were made of pure energy.

Mewtwo asked in surprise, "What in God's name is that?"

Lucario replied, "I call it an Aura-mobile."

Mew asked, "Yeah, but what is it?"

Lucario simply said, "The future, fellow Pokemon. The future. This is my first mate."

The man in the leather jacket and sailor's cap said as he opened the door, "Call me, Ishmael. Please."

After everyone entered into the vehicle, they then drove to go to the location of the fifth recruit. While Ishmael drove and Lucario sat in the passenger seat next to him, Mewtwo, Latias, and Mew sat in the seats behind them. The three of them began talking amongst each other.

Mew asked Mewtwo, "So, how did M get you?"

Mewtwo responded coldly, "None of your business."

Latias then said, "You're a little testing, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo replied, "Latias, I doubt if you'd measure danger the way I do."

Latias said to Mewtwo, "And I imagine you have quite the library, Mewtwo. All those books must have read by merely looking at their covers."

Mewtwo said, "I've had women along on past exploits, and found them to be at best, a distraction."

Latias asked, "Do I distract you?"

Mewtwo replied, "My dear girl, I've buried the wives of two men, and many lovers. And I'm in no mood for more of either."

Mew then said, "You can send them my way if you like."

Mewtwo then coldly said in response, "Mew, shut up."

The Gangplank Marina

Soon the group arrived in front of a collection of buildings next to the marina. It was a rather shady place, like the docks of London in the 19th century.

As the Pokemon exited the vehicle, Ishmael asked Lucario, "Shall I wait, Lucario?"

Lucario replied, "No, bring my lady to me."

As the Pokemon walked to one particular building, and Ishmael drove away, Mew said, "This is a charming spot. Does Jack the Ripper live here?"

Mewtwo then knocked on the door, and in response, a viewing port in the door opened revealing a human face. He looked through it a bit then closed the viewing port.

After he opened the door, he was revealed to be a man dressed in a fine gray suit.

The man then said, "Good evening."

Mewtwo then asked, "Mr. Dorian Gray?"

Dorian responded, "I am indeed."

Mewtwo said, "We came by way of M."

Dorian replied, "Hmm. M for mystery. Well I've told him what I'm telling you, I'm not interested."

Latias then said, "Dorian."

Dorian said with a slight hint of surprise, "Latias."

Dorian then allowed the Pokemon into the building, Latias first.

Everyone then followed Dorian up the stairs, as Mew said, "Charming decor."

Mewtwo then noticed a blank spot on the wall, as he said, "You're missing a picture, Mr. Gray."

Dorian replied, "And you don't miss a thing, do you, Mr. Mewtwo."

Mewtwo replied, "Oh, sometimes."

After they entered into a spacious room, Mew asked, "Jarritos anyone?"

Dorian responded, "Please. Help yourself."

Latias added playfully, "Don't let it ruin your make-up."

Lucario then said, "I am impressed, Mr. Gray. You take Mew's uniqueness in your stride."

Dorian replied, "Yes, well I've seen too much in my life to shock easily. Although, I must say I was surprised to see you again."

Latias said to Dorian, "When our last parting was such sweet sorrow."

Dorian added, "Oh, so you're nothing more than an enticement. Nevertheless, your presence intrigues me."

Dorian then said to Mewtwo, "They say you're indestructible, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo replied, "Well, a Maasai witch doctor did bless me once. I had saved his village. He said, 'Africa would never allow me to die.'"

Dorian pointed out, "But you're not in Africa now."

Mewtwo answered calmly, "No."

Lucario then said, "I confess a curiosity as to what the files say about Mr. Gray. We all of us have traits useful in this endeavor. A hunter. A scientist. Even Mew has stealth."

Mew raised his glass to that, as he said, "Cheers."

Lucario asked Dorian, "What have you?"

Dorian replied, "I have experience."

Mewtwo noted, "Gray and I have met before. Many years ago. At Eton College."

Latias said, "A lecture no doubt. You the nation's hero. Dorian the eager listening boy."

Mewtwo then said, "Quite the reverse. It was Gray visiting Eton, and I was the boy."

Then Mewtwo suddenly began feel a group of malevolent presences surrounding them, as Mewtwo began powering up.

Latias then asked, "What is it?"

Her question was then answered, as gunmen carrying AK-47s revealed themselves in openings in the walls on the level above them, with the Pokemon and Gray in their sights.

Mewtwo then turned to Dorian and asked, "Gray?"

Dorian replied, "They're not mine."

Then a thick, coarse voice sounded out, as it said, "They're mine."

The Pokemon and Dorian turned to see the very man that M had told them of, the Fantom emerge from wall opening next to a flight of stairs.

Mewtwo then said, "First meetings, usually warrant introductions."

The Fantom replied, "Of course, I am the Fantom. You are the League of so-called, Extraordinary Pokemon. Introductions made. Oh, and I'm scarred, Mr. Mewtwo, not blind. Power down now."

Given the circumstances, Mewtwo had no choice but to power down his psychic abilities.

The Fantom continued, "Your mission is to stop me, that of course I can not permit. So I give to you all a special one-time invitation. Join me."

Lucario then asked, "Do you think that we'll help start a war that will consume the Middle East?"

Mewtwo added, "While you profit from your arms race?"

The Fantom replied, "I can not deny that fortunes are made in war."

Mewtwo then noticed there wasn't a human in one of the wall openings. There was a Pokemon, he couldn't identify what Pokemon it was, but he felt that this Pokemon wasn't on the side of the Fantom.

The Fantom continued, "Imagine the riches a war on terror will yield."

Mew said, "He's not wrong."

Dorian said, "Speak for yourself."

When the Fantom was only 2 feet away from Mewtwo, Mewtwo then gave that Pokemon a signalling glance, the mystery Pokemon then turned the gun onto the Fantom's men and the battle began. Lucario hid Latias behind a bookshelf, Mew became invisible, Dorian drew up his sword from the shaft of his cane, the mystery Pokemon fired at the gumen on the upper level, and Mewtwo went after the Fantom.

As Lucario walked out to join the battle, one of the Fantom's men said, "Draw your pistol."

Lucario replied, "I walk a different path."

With that, Lucario started fighting the men like a mixture of a Kung-Fu warrior and a Japanese ninja. Meanwhile as Mewtwo was going after the Fantom, his second-in-command prevented Mewtwo from getting to the Fantom, as they entered into a fight. Dorian, with his cane sword, was slashing down every one of the gunmen with a swift stroke. An invisible Mew took to bashing each gunman in the head with a book. Lucario defeated his share of the gunmen, while Mewtwo defeated the Fantom's second-in-command. Dorian then received a hail of bullets from one gunman. By the time the gun's ammo clip was empty, Dorian was still alive and still standing, as he used his cane sword to remove the man of his armor before thrusting the sword into his abdomen. As the man fell to his knees, he tore off the front of Dorian's bullet tattered suit. Blood was not coming out the bullet holes. Instead they were dry and ashy, and the bullet holes were resealing themselves.

The dying gunman then asked, "What are you?"

After he pulled his sword out of the gunman's body, Dorian replied, "I'm complicated."

Meanwhile, the mystery Pokemon was chasing the Fantom through the attics of the building. Then the Fantom jumped out of the window, the mystery Pokemon looked out that window, but the Fantom was nowhere to be seen.

After it was over, everyone in the main room was reflecting on their battle performance.

Mew then said to Dorian with admiration, "And I thought I was special. You're invulnerable to harm."

Dorian replied, "Oh, I don't like to boast. What happened to Latias?"

Mewtwo answered, "Oh, she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble."

Latias then said, "Don't be such an alarmist, Mewtwo. And my hips are none of your business."

But then a gunman they failed to knock out, got up and held Latias by the edge of his knife.

The Pokemon prepared their powers while Dorian drew up his cane sword.

The gunman then said, "Shoot. Go on."

The Pokemon powered down and Dorian withdrew his blade into his cane.

The gunman then said, "I guessed as much. That they would do anything to protect you."

Latias replied, "See now that's your biggest mistake. Thinking that I need them to protect me."

Then, Latias's eyes turned from an amber color to a blood-red color, and fangs appeared in her mouth. She then turned on her aggressor and bit the man's throat. Everyone else could only watch with surprise as Latias was draining the man of his blood by sucking out the bite marks on his neck. When it was over, Latias proceeded to cleaning herself up.

A stunned Lucario then said, "Extraordinary."

The mystery Pokemon then said in a British accent, "Boy. They told me American Pokemon had funny ways."

The mystery Pokemon then said to Latias, as he pointed out a spot of blood on her left cheek, "You missed a spot."

Latias then said as she wiped it off, "Excuse me. And you are?"

The mystery Pokemon said, "Special agent Genesect, of the British MI6."

Mewtwo then said, "Then Britain is aware of the situation."

Genesect then said, "Well, war starts in the Middle East, how long is it going to take until it crosses the Mediterranean? I followed you. I knocked out a straggler and I took his place."

Dorian then said, "Very noble. But this is a private party and you're not invited."

Latias stated, "Actually, Dorian has declined. So we are one shy of a full deck."

Dorian replied, "On the contrary, the battle was just the spur I needed. That and the thrill of a friendship renewed. So you're not needed."

Mewtwo then came over to Genesect and looked at the cannon on Genesect's back more closely.

Mewtwo then noted, "Technological implants."

Genesect said, "That's right. An enhancement. British style."

Mewtwo replied, "British style shooting too."

Genesect said, "Well, whatever it takes. You like it? It's got power."

Mewtwo said, "You're in."

Everyone exited the building and headed to the docks at the marina.

Dorian then asked, "So, what's the next port of call?"

Lucario replied, "Paris. Just one last member to recruit."

Mewtwo added, "Capture is more the word, and it will be quite the hunt."

Latias said, "You make him sound like some kind of animal."

Mewtwo stated, "Oh, speaking thus, Latias, your conduct a moment ago."

Mew said, "Indeed. We're all aquiver with curiosity."

Latias explained, "Well, my brother was Latios. Together, with a professor named Van Helsing, we fought a dangerous evil. It had a name, Dracula, he was Transylvanian."

Mew said, "Ooh, mainland European. One of those radicals the newspapers love to report on."

Latias said, "I don't know, Mew."

Latias added, as she revealed two fang marks on her neck, "Is the vampiric sucking of human or Pokemon blood radical behavior?"

Lucario then said, "Oh, our transportation is forthcoming."

Genesect asked, "A boat?"

Lucario replied, "It travels on water, if that's what you mean."

Then, as the hull of a gigantic submarine emerged from the Potomac River in front of the dock, Lucario added, "And beneath it."

When the submarine was fully surfaced from the water, Lucario said, "Behold, Nautilus. The sword of the ocean. Next stop, Paris."


End file.
